


my hands are shaking from holding back from you

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Fitz hasn't been able to masturbate since his accident. Hunter helps - kind of.





	my hands are shaking from holding back from you

“...and that’s the story of why I always bring a cock ring with me on a mission,” Hunter finishes, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Fitz just nods. He doesn’t know what to say to Hunter’s tale of sexual escapades, and he knows what to say even less because the whole time, his dick had been half-hard.

It’s not his reaction to Hunter, specifically, that surprises Fitz - he’s identified as bisexual since his Academy days - but rather that had a reaction at all. Ever since his coma, Fitz has found it impossible to become sexually stimulated, no matter how hard he tries. Porn doesn’t work, nor does touching himself, or imagining anyone else. Fitz had just accepted it as another thing about himself that had changed when he had injured his brain. Evidently, he had been too hasty in drawing that conclusion.

“E-e… sh-showing off d-doesn’t b-bother you?” Fitz asks.

“Exhibitionism?” Hunter confirms. Fitz nods. “Nah. Think it’s kind of sexy to have someone watching, you know?” Hunter pauses. “Let’s just say at least one person on this team has watched me before.” He winks at Fitz, and the scientist swallows, hard. For some reason he can’t shake the feeling that when Hunter says ‘at least one’ he means ‘more than one’, and his brain kicks into overdrive trying to figure out who Hunter’s meaning.

His cock twitches again, and Fitz breathes out a long sigh through his nose. “Can I?” He blurts out.

“Can you…?”

“Watch.” Fitz finishes. He doesn’t particularly feel like explaining why he wants to watch Hunter, but he also feels like the other man is owed that explanation. He opens his mouth, but before he can get anything out, Hunter is standing.

“N-now?” Fitz squeaks.

“Why not?” Hunter asks, shrugging. “I’m always down for a w-”

“Okay!” Fitz cuts him off. He doesn’t want anyone else to hear this. He can barely believe he even asked in the first place. He’s going to pin that on sexual frustration. Definitely has nothing to do with how Hunter smiles at him, all sparkling eyes and cheek. Nope, not at all.

“Well, come on then.” Hunter beckons, and Fitz doesn’t have a choice other than to follow him. (He  _ does _ have a choice, though, and he chooses Hunter.)

Fitz had never expected masturbation to be so businesslike, but here they are, sitting on Hunter’s bed like they’re about to have a normal conversation, instead of masturbate together. Fitz would have thought the strangeness of everything would have killed his vibe, but… nope. He’s still hard.

That doesn’t change when Hunter begins to touch himself. At first it’s through the fabric of his pants, slow circular motions that tease Hunter’s cock from nonexistent to a bulge. Hunter doesn’t seem interested in waiting long to get down to the reason they’re there in the first place, and in short order his zipper is down, his boxers open, and his dick in full view.

Fitz knows that he shouldn’t stare, but he can’t help it. He’s seen other men’s penises before, under a variety of circumstances, but never before for show. It’s the first time he’s been allowed - nay,  _ invited _ \- to look. And, in simple terms, it looks good.

It looks even better when Hunter wraps his hand around his cock and begins moving it up and down in slow, almost lazy, motions. His hazel eyes meet Fitz’s for a moment, and for that moment Fitz can’t breathe. He’s never seen Hunter look so… intense before. 

Fitz keeps thinking that this should be awkward. It should be really awkward, because he and Hunter don’t have this kind of relationship. He doesn’t have this kind of relationship with  _ anyone _ , and he doesn’t know how to conduct this sort of thing properly. There has to be a handbook for this sort of thing. The thing is, despite what should be happening, Fitz can’t bring himself to feel anything other than aroused as he watches Hunter move.

Time feels like it’s folded in on itself, and Fitz doesn’t know whether it’s been seconds or minutes since he started watching. Judging by the heat in his face and the dryness of his lips, it’s been at least a few minutes. Then again, Fitz can flush rather quickly, so he’s once again left unsure. Being slightly off-kilter doesn’t bother him, though. The physical sensations pull him out of his mind and into his body in a way that’s rare for him to accomplish.

“C-can I…?” Fitz gestures in the direction of his now-prominent erection. He hadn’t expected to get this far, so now he’s not sure what to do - whether or not Hunter is okay with the idea of Fitz touching himself in Hunter’s room.

“Go right ahead,” Hunter responds without hesitation. He continues stroking himself, but his eyes never leave Fitz as the younger man peels off his boxers, his dick springing up to hit him in the stomach once it’s freed.

Fitz wraps a hesitant hand around his cock, eyelids fluttering shut. It’s been so long since he was able to get hard that he’d almost forgotten how good it feels. In some ways, it feels like his first time all over again - except for his first time masturbating wasn’t on his best friend’s bed while said friend was also naked and touching himself.

Unfortunately, it feeling like his first time again also applies to his stamina, and Fitz has only been stroking himself for a minute, maybe two, when his balls begin to tighten in a way that signals a coming orgasm.

“No, no, no,” he mutters to himself. He wants to be able to last longer, but it feels impossible when every pass of his hand sends a rush of pleasure up his spine. Not touching himself doesn’t feel like an option when he’s been waiting so long.

“You alright, mate?” Hunter asks. Fitz’s answer is a soft groan as he cums.

Hunter blinks at him, watching in surprise as his cock spurts. Rather than make a snide comment about how abysmal Fitz’s performance had been, Hunter goes back to pleasuring himself, his pace faster than it had been before.

Fitz whimpers as he watches precum slide down the side of Hunter’s cock. Hunter’s hips are doing more work than his hand now as he thrusts into his fist, and Fitz can’t help but admire the clench of Hunter’s ass with every movement he makes. That’s not the only thing that he looks at - without the pressing problem of his erection he’s able to observe the finer details of Hunter’s anatomy.

Unfortunately, tracing the curve of Hunter’s abs with his eyes makes it so the erection problem - if it can be called that - is relevant again. Apparently after taking a nap for six months Fitz’s cock is ready to make up for lost time.

“Do you want help this time?” Hunter asks. 

Fitz chokes. “N-no thanks.” The notion of Hunter helping is overwhelming. The other man hadn’t said how he was going to help, but Fitz’s mind had gone straight to Hunter’s mouth. Maybe Hunter knows this, because he bites his lip as his hand slides up the length of his cock, and Fitz shudders.

He needs to stay for the grand finale, but Fitz doesn’t know what to do with himself. He can’t make himself look away from Hunter. He drinks in the sight, wondering if it’s worth trying to get off again, when his hands start to shake. Well, there goes any chance of him being able to get off on his own; his shaky hands make even the simplest of tasks impossible.

Hunter arches up into his hand, heaving out a grunt as he finishes. Fitz presses his lips together, not trusting himself not to make a noise otherwise.

“Are you sure you don’t want help?” Hunter asks, reaching for a tissue from the nightside table to clean himself. “I’ve been told I have a talented mouth.” Hunter winks, and Fitz’s throat constricts further.

He shakes his head, and gestures wordlessly towards the door. Fitz doesn’t wait for Hunter to respond to his nonverbal request to leave before pushing the door open so he can escape. He rushes through the hallways, back to his own bunk.

His plan had worked, perhaps a little too well, and now Fitz needs a lot of time alone with his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure I'm super pleased with this, but I wanted to get it out before the end of Kink Bingo! Might be in line for a rewrite at some point. :)


End file.
